Different not Defective
by mandancie
Summary: Something's changed in Sam and he doesn't want to contaminate his brother, Dean. Warning/Trigger: depression


**I do not own Supernatural.**

**This story is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: I know that I haven't been on here that much. Well, I have a good reason. I just finished my schooling and I now have a Bachelor's in Creative Writing. So, there will be more updates from me.**

_**Warning/Triggers**_**: Deals with depression**

_**Summary**_**: Something's changed in Sam and he doesn't want to contaminate his brother, Dean.**

**Different not Defective**

Sam had his head down as he walked. He didn't know where he was going. Honestly, he didn't care.

How could things get so screwed up? Nothing he seems to do ever works.

The first drop fell, hitting Sam on the shoulder. He looked up and saw the grey clouds.

"Well, it can't get any worse," he sighed, pulling his hood over his head.

He could have easily turned back towards the hotel, but he didn't want to see the disappointment on Dean's face again. So, he kept going forward.

It seemed like seconds after the first drop fell, the sky opened up, and it started raining hard as if someone poured a full bucket of water over his head.

Still resolute in his journey, Sam kept going.

"Get your ass in the car!"

Sam looked up and turned towards the road and saw the Impala moving slowly next to him. The passenger's side window was down. Sam's brows scrunched together as he didn't hear the car coming up beside him.

Sam bent down and looked into the car and could see anger and disappointment on Dean's face. It was bad enough Sam didn't want to face his brother at the hotel, he sure as hell didn't want to face him in a smaller confined space of the Impala.

Sam kept walking.

"Stupid son of a bitch," Dean mumbled as he put the car in park and got out.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, walking towards his soaked brother.

"I can't," was Sam's only answer.

"You can't what?" Dean said, standing in front of his baby brother, preventing him from going any further.

"Dean," Sam whined. He tried to step around Dean, but Dean wouldn't budge.

"Get your ass in the car," Dean ordered. When it looked like Sam wasn't going to move, he added, "Now!"

Sam lowered his head and turned towards to car. Dean didn't budge until Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. It didn't matter that he was soaked, as Dean had the window down calling out to Sam trying to get his attention.

Dean got in the driver's seat. Neither one said anything the entire ride back. Sam kept his head down, so he didn't notice that Dean stopped somewhere before getting back to the hotel.

"Get out," Dean ordered when he parked in front of their rented room.

Sam didn't move. Head still lowered. He didn't want to face his brother.

"Get your ass out of the car," Dean growled. He lowered his head into the still opened window of the passenger side. "And get inside."

Sam looked up at his brother and saw how angry he was. He also saw that Dean meant business. Sighing, Sam raised the window and opened up the door. When he got out of the car, Sam saw that Dean was standing by the door to their hotel room and letting himself inside. Sam barely noticed the white paper bag that was in Dean's hand.

Dean walked into the room, leaving the door open. He put the soggy bag on the table and shrugged his wet jacket off and let it fall on the floor. He would let their clothes hang in the bathroom once his pigheaded of a brother would come in out of the rain.

Dean peaked outside and saw that Sam was still standing by the Impala. "Would you bring your ass out of the rain before you make yourself sick."

Nothing.

Dean walked over to the door. "Sam, get in here!"

Dean could see his baby brother's shoulder sag further down as he walked towards the hotel room. Stepping aside so that Sam could enter, Dean closed the door behind him.

"Go get out of those wet clothes and take a shower," Dean ordered. "Go on," slightly pushing Sam towards the bathroom.

Sam did as he was told. Twenty minutes after Sam closed the bathroom door, he reemerged with freshly warm clothes that Dean had taken out. His hair still a little damp from the shower.

"Go eat," Dean ordered while pulling himself out some dry clothes.

Sam just stared at him. Eat? Eat what? Sam thought. That when Sam saw the bag on the table.

"I expect you to be finished with some of that when I get out of here." Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam opened up the bag and saw what was inside and started pulling the items out. The more he pulled out, the more his throat started to burn. He didn't deserve this. Not from anyone especially from Dean.

A container of house salad with ranch dressing. A small pack of slivered of almonds and crackers. Everything that he loved on his salad. He couldn't even see what else was in the bag as his eyes were filling with tears, blinding him. He heard the shower stop. Remembering what Dean said, he started putting his salad together, tears streaming down.

The first bite was the hardest to swallow down with the lump in his throat. But he got it down. The bathroom door opened. Sam lowered the fork. Dean walked over to the bed.

Without looking at his baby brother, "Keep eating. I'll be there in a minute."

Sam looked down at his salad, reaching for the fork again.

Dean walked passed the table. When he passed Sam, he leaned down and kissed the top of his head. That small gesture made the waterworks start. Sam was trying to hold back his emotions and just couldn't anymore. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam gripped his brother's arm as if he was going to let him go. Dean's other hand on Sam's head. Sam leaned into Dean's arm.

"We will get through this," Dean whispered. "I'll be right here."

Dean held Sam until he calmed down. He wouldn't leave Sam no matter what. He didn't care what people said. He raised Sam, and he knew that things weren't the best, but he was his Sammy. And if anything, he was going to be Sam's rock. His stone number one.

Dean was nervous when he came back to their room and saw that Sam wasn't there. He became scared when he saw that Sam didn't take his phone with him. Dean got back into his Baby and went to looking for his baby brother. He relaxed when he saw Sam was just walking down the sidewalk. Dean was content to just slowly follow Sam until he was ready to come back. But that relax feeling changed to furious when he saw it started to rain and Sam didn't try to get out of it.

The grip on his arm brought Dean out of his thoughts. Dean gave Sam one last squeeze before he let him go. Walking over to the mini-fridge, Dean pulled out a beer and sat down across from Sam and watched him while he continued to eat.

"So," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer. "You want to talk about it?"

Sam lowered the fork back on to the container and lowered his head.

"Hey," Dean said, putting his bottle down on the table. "None of that. I'm not judging you. I'm not angry, though you seem to think I am. I just want to know."

"I don't know," Sam shrugged.

Dean just looked at Sam.

"Really," Sam pleaded. "I just wanted to walk."

"Taking a walk isn't bad," Dean said, then sipped his beer. "But when it started raining…"

"I didn't notice," Sam said.

"Don't lie," Dean said, sharply. "Not to me."

Sam sighed.

"I'm just a burden,"

Dean lowered his head and shook it. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a burden? How many?"

"But Dean—"

"Not a burden," Dean cut off Sam. "It is just another thing we have to deal with. It's nothing that I haven't done before."

"But you can't trust me to hunt," Sam said, dejectedly.

"We'll figure it out. You're not spazzing now."

"But we don't know if I'll do it on a hunt," Sam yelled, standing up. "Or when we're interviewing people. Or even pretending to be law enforcement."

"You're right," Dean said, looking up at his brother. "But that doesn't change who you are. Or how smart you are. It just means that adjustments have to be made."

Dean got up and stood in front of his baby brother.

"We will take it one day at a time," Dean said, soothingly. "I'm learning what's starts to trigger your reactions. If it gets close to it, I'll be there."

"What if you're not?" Sam sounded drained.

"I'll always be here."

Sam lowered his head. Dean gripped the back of Sam's neck and brought his baby brother into an embrace.

"I'll be right here," Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam mumbled something in Dean's shoulder.

Dean smirked, "I love you, too."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
